


Facettes

by Ambrena



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Angst and Porn, Egyptian Mythology is a mess, F/F, Mild Smut, Multiple Personalities, Mythology References, Pagan Themes, Schizophrenia, facets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastet et Sekhmet, deux facettes opposées de la même déité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirenai/gifts).



> Ecrite pour Shirenai, pendant 5 Acts, pour les thèmes "fight!sex", "blood play", "lieux insolites" et "angst".

Sekhmet n’est jamais invitée aux fêtes rituelles de Perbastet. Colère de Rê incarnée, nul n’ose la confier en des réjouissances où c’est le vin de palme qui coule à flots, et non le sang. Peut-être craint-on que, dans son ivresse, elle ne saccage les festivités. Ils la craignent pourtant à tort ; enivrée, elle s’apaise et peut même se transformer en paisible Hathor. L’alcool endort son esprit dévasté, repose ses peines, panse ses plaies mentales ouvertes. C’est le point de basculement de son être belliqueux à sa facette maternelle, tendre et aimante.

Au repos, elle est ainsi déité d’amour, de mélopées et de beauté ; éveillée, elle redevient la griffe sauvage qui remporte les batailles et embrase les cités. Talisman protecteur, elle a été autant représentée que Bast est célébrée, elle qui, au contraire, est une grande absente des fresques. Là où son alter ego dispose d’une ville toute entière qui lui est consacrée, elle doit se contenter des seules inscriptions sur les murs. Pendant ce temps, le temple de Bast est si sublime qu’on croirait découvrir un palais royal. Sekhmet monte seule dans la petite barque, amarrée sur les rives du Nil, et rame jusqu’à la ville encerclée par les flots.

*

Elle pourrait en jeter les murs à bas en quelques instants, si l’envie lui en prenait – pense Sekhmet, debout devant les portes colossales. Et seule encore, sans même l’aide d’une armée pour l’épauler. Des forteresses bien plus imprenables ont déjà cédé sous sa poigne de fer. C’est l’un de ses titres : la destructrice de remparts. Des souvenirs épars, confus, de champs de bataille au goût capiteux de sang et de fumée lui envahissent la tête. La fureur lui échauffe les sens. Elle voit déjà Perbastet démolie, les portes tournant sur leurs gonds, son alter ego robe déchirée au milieu de ruines. Une pression légère s’exerce sur son esprit et son bas-ventre, le tiraillement du désir mêlé à l’ambivalence de sa volonté de détruire. La lionne ne sait pas encore ce qu’elle veut faire de l’autre, mais elle a besoin de la toucher, de la frapper, d’entrer dans son univers.

Au sein de la cité, cependant, la déesse légère ressent l’approche de ‘celle devant qui le mal tremble’ ; et n’est pas le moins du monde intimidée. D’abord, elles sont du même côté : des défenseuses de Maât, des ennemies d’Isfet. Et elle aussi, c’est une guerrière ; maintes fois, elle a affronté Apopis, et s’en est tirée avec les honneurs, si ce n’est clairement victorieuse. Sa valeur n’est plus à prouver. C’est pour cela qu’elle n’a nul remords à s’allonger ainsi, parmi ses fidèles, parmi les coussins et les riches tissus. Bast n’est pas une âme tourmentée, elle. C’est l’amie des sourires, de la joie, des danses et des festivals. L’inverse absolu de son double, qui se morfond dans la terreur, la peine, le chagrin, la rage, la noirceur. La lionne contre le chat. 

Pour de telles cérémonies festives, justement, les dieux marchent parmi les mortels sous une apparence entièrement humaine. Les apparences terrifiantes et hybrides sont réservées aux combats, aux situations où il faut impressionner, voire terrifier l’adversaire. À des occasions rituelles liées au monde de la nature, également. Mais aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas le cas. Il est temps de se mêler aux simples hommes et d’accepter leurs offrandes respectueuses et sincères avec un visage qui leur ressemble. 

Divertie et détendue, Bast – aussi nommée Bastet – s’abreuve de zython au son des musiciens sacrés. Elle trône sur une couche ornée de fleurs et de riches tissus, au centre d’une cour à ciel ouvert. À la main, elle agite lascivement son sistre, dont les lamelles métalliques s’entrechoquent dans un son lancinant et strident. Sa robe s’arrête juste en dessous de ses seins opulents. Épanouis et lourds, ils s’ornent en leur creux d’une couronne de fleurs, qu’un enfant anonyme lui a offerte. Elle trempe les lèvres dans sa coupe, puis incline voluptueusement le récipient et laisse quelques gouttes du liquide sombre et poisseux s’aventurer sur sa poitrine.

Autour d’elle, danseurs et danseuses s’agitent, la plupart presque nus. Bastet agite sourdement la tête au rythme des sourdes vibrations des percussions, des flûtes, des pieds qui tapent rituellement le sol en cadence. Les musiciens se déchaînent tandis que le peuple laisse éclater sa liesse d’accueillir une nouvelle fois leur déité tutélaire parmi eux. La protectrice des arts, des récoltes et des mères sourit à cette vision mouvementée mais incroyablement joyeuse. 

C’est au milieu de cette mascarade que la déesse-lionne, entièrement humaine d’aspect mais au cœur enragé, apparaît soudain. Elle a tué les gardes pour entrer. Ils l’auraient laissé venir, plein de déférence et de crainte envers les dieux qu’ils sont, mais elle voulait boire leurs vies, voir la flamme s’éteindre dans leur regard niais. Un sourire cruel s’épanouit sur son visage hiératique. La fête se fige brutalement.

Les deux filles de Râ se jaugent du regard. L’une a les mains souillées de sang jusqu’aux avant-bras, l’autre le menton maculée de taches de vin. Étrange comme les deux liquides se ressemblent, un peu de la même manière qu’elles sont apparentées. L’air tremble entre elles, une ambivalence les fait basculer de l’une à l’autre. Bast sent le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche ; Sekhmet a sur ses bras la sensation poisseuse de l’alcool séché et entre ses seins ; la tracée de vin continue à descendre. 

« Tu penses vraiment être venue de ton plein gré ?, ronronne la déité allongée sur son sigma rembourré de coussins, d’un ton caressant et cruel. Cherche en toi, et tu verras enfin le charme que j’ai tissé autour de tes envies. »

Bast dit vrai. Les yeux brusquement dessillés, la guerrière voit mieux le réseau minuscule et solide de hiéroglyphes qui les entremêlent l’une à l’autre. Une partie de cette magie est naturelle et les soude pour l’éternité, fils d’or inaltérables. Une autre, superficielle et fragile, étincelle de feux rougeoyants. Du désir, de la colère, peut-être de l’envie aussi. C’est ce qui lui a donné envie de venir. 

Sekhmet se sent piégée. Ce n’est pas qu’un fléau des humains. C’est aussi une guérisseuse. Au lieu de perdre son temps à Perbastet, elle aurait pu soigner des gens qui auraient besoin de son aide. Mais sa cadette a su l’attirer à elle par la ruse. Finalement, entre le sentiment d’être une victime qui s’en irait, simplement froissée, et la colère qui pousse au crime, c’est cette dernière qui l’emporte. 

Toutes griffes dehors, elle se jette sur sa contrepartie, qui a anticipé le coup et le bloque grâce à son sistre. Des grognements s’élèvent de part et d’autre. Le peuple hurle de terreur. Au bout de leurs mains, les ongles oscillent en griffes ; les mains tendent vers les pattes. Par intermittences, Bastet et Sekhmet reprennent leurs apparences véritables, têtes de lionne, de chatte, animalité troublante et dévastatrice.

Le décor festif se distord et se brouille autour d’elles. Le geste de Sekhmet les a transportées sur un champ de bataille sanguinolent et désert. Elle plaque sa rivale amusée au sol, mais cette dernière lui inflige un coup de pied vicieux dans le ventre. Cela lui coupe le souffle. En vengeance, elle lui tord le poignet, jusqu’à lui arracher un cri de douleur. C’est alors que, d’une secousse pernicieuse du bassin, Bast l’amène tout contre elle – et la force à l’embrasser. 

Rien n’est clair. Elles s’entremêlent. Les morsures succèdent aux baisers, les injures aux mots presque tendres. La déesse-chat ressent chacun de leurs soubresauts se diffuser dans son dos, plaqué contre le sol inégal du champ de bataille. La déesse-lionne hésite entre la fureur de la bataille et celle de l’amour.

Ainsi entrelacées, il est difficile de dissocier Bastet la guerrière de Sekhmet la douce. Ou peut-être l’inverse. Une chose demeure certaine, cependant : leurs destins sont étroitement liés, pour toujours.


End file.
